I will always love you!
by Kickinitisbeast
Summary: Jack and Kim going through life being best friends... Or could they be more!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Watch out where you are going!" Kim Crawford stumbling to catch her grip as she is knocked into by the new kid. Kim had blonde hair and loved Karate. Kim turned around to see Jack Brewer. This was Jack's first day. He wasn't nerves at all. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you." Jack said. "No it's my fault I shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway." Man he is cute! Kim thought. Hey she is pretty good looking, Jack thought as they stared into each others eyes. "Hey back off my lady." Jack heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a tall guy with dark hair and captin of the football team. Brent!  
"Don't be looking at my Kim!"-Brent  
"I'm not your Kim! I we broke up. 6 months ago! I don't like you Brent! Leave me alone!"-Kim  
"Kim stop being stupid! You know you love me!"-Brent  
Brent leaned in for a kiss and Kim tried to push him away. But Brent wouldn't stop Jack grab his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. "She said to leave her alone!" Brent was mad and swung at Jack. Jack grabbed his fist and slammed him into the lockers, this only got him even madder. Brent came full charge at Jack. He moved out the way did a back flip and kicked him in a mop bucket.  
"Thanks! Nobody has ever stood up to Brent like that. I hope he doesn't do that again." Kim said watching Brent try to get out of the mop bucket. "If he bothers you anymore you tell me, okay?" Jack said as he looked into her eyes.  
"Okay! Hey, do you do karate?"  
"Yeah! I'm actually trying to find a dojo now. I mean the Wasabi Warriors asked me and so did the Black dragons but I don't know which one I'm gonna go to."  
"Well, I go to the black dragons. You should come check us out sometime maybe after school? I will be there at 4:30 if u want to stop by?!"  
"Yeah. For sure. See ya then?"  
"See ya!"

**reviews will help:) thanks and please be patient on Me I'm new at fanfic a thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah this is so cool!" jack said in awe when he walked into the Black Dragon dojo.

"Jack!"

"Kim! This place is amazing!"

"Ahh Jack Brewer right?" A tall guy said behind them. Ty. He was the sensei of the black dragons and wanted to have Jack to be in his dojo 2 mothes before he move to Seaford. "Have you decided where you want to train yet Jack?" Ty was waiting for him to say Black Dragons, but he didn't. "I still have to go check out the Wasabi Warrior dojo. But then I will decide or not."

"Its not a hard decision. I mean the wasabi warriors are a joke!" Ty said in a mocking voice.

"I don't know about that but my grandfather really wants me to train there. My grandfather taught Bobby Wasabi."

"No way! I have always love Bobby Wasabi. I mean I watched all his movies (Kim said trying to sound cool). "

"I know they are really good. I didn't think you would be in to them, Kim."

"I watch them! So Jack I get done in like 15 minutes want to catch up then?!"

"yeah that would be great" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"You know what?" Ty said looking at both of them. "Go, Kim you have practice tomorrow anyways and it seems like you got the move down. So go have a good time."

"Thanks Ty. Just let me go get changed." Kim ran off to get changed. When she came back her and Jack went to go get some pizza.

**the reason why these are coming so fast for the next few chapters is because I have ore typed up to chapter 7. They all will be up soon but with more. Keep reviewing please:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

"how's your pizza, Kim?"

"good! And how's your Jack!"

Before could reply Eddie, Milton, and Jerry came up to the table. "Hey, jack!" jerry said. "hey guys! Do u know Kim?!" "yeah we know her. She trains with the Black Dragons. But I'm glad you are coming to the wasabi warriors..." before Jerry could even finish. " WHAT! I thought u said u haven't decided yet?!" Kim said in frustration! "I also said that my grandfather wants me to train here. I always do what he says. I mean he trained me for most if my life." "well whatever I better get home!" "Kim wait!" "what, jack?" "are you mad at me?!" "no I'll talk to you later!" Kim kissed him on the cheek and left.


	4. Chapter 4

"did that just happened?!" jack played Kim kissing him on the cheek maybe a hundred times before he could react. (Jacks thoughts)- did Kim just kiss me on the cheek?! I didn't say anything back!

Jack ran to Kim's house. Jack went up to the porch before he could knock Kim came out the door knocking into Jack. They both feel Kim landed on top of Jack. "well hello!" Jack said weirdly. "Jack! I'm sorry" Kim say getting of of Jack, "I didn't watch where I was going. "

"no it's my fault I got in your way!"

"okay. But whatever! Did you need something?"

"Kim... You... I just don't how to say this..."

But before jack could even get it out his mouth to tell Kim that he loved her Kim kissed him. "Kim?! You like me too?!"

"of course Jack! Ever since I saw you and you bumped into me I knew that I loved you. I was coming to tell you that now!"

"really?! Me too! Kim I just want to tell you that you are amazing. I know it's kinda rude but when I bumped into you the other day... I was happy I did right there I knew that you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!"

"te-he-he! I think you are amazing too!" Kim said right before she leaned in for another kiss.

"it cold out here do you want to come inside?!" jack and Kim were smiling as. Ig as they could! " yeah I would love too!"

"awh look and miss Kim and her little boyfriend jack" someone said behind them...

**i know cliff hanger! Try to guess who it is!**


	5. Chapter 5

Brent came out from behind them. "what do you want Brent!" Jack said angrily! "I was coming here to ask Kim on a proper date... But user that y'all are together so I will leave u to alone." Brent left and didn't look back. "so I guess it's just me an you?" Kim said in her shy voice while leaning in for a kiss.!

The next day at school jack and Kim walked in holding hands." Wait y'all are going out?" asked Milton. "yeah I really like Kim and she likes me soo" jack said blushing. "so I guess you are gonna train at the black dragons now right? I mean we r enemies of black dragons and you know Rudy nor Ty will let y'all go out!?" Milton said wishin he could take it back because e saw the worried expression on their faces. "Kim... You know he is right don't you?!" jack said looking at Kim. "jack I don't want to loose you. I will go to the wasabi warriors by the looks of it yall are gonna need as much help as you can get!" Kim said shyly. "Kim u don't..." "don't Jack I want to...


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't want to lose you" Kim said looking into Jacks eyes. They looked into each others eyes and slowly moved into each other and kissed. It was no long kiss it was a short sweet kiss. "Awh!" Milton said staring at them. Kim and jack looked and him and blushed. " we should get to class! We are going to be late." Jack and Kim walked off.

*********** After School ***********

Kim was walking home when she felt arms wrapped around her. "Jack?" Kim said trying to see who it was. "Nooo!" Someone said in a high voice. Kim: "oh really we'll when u see him tell him that I have a kiss waiting for him?"

Jack: "it's me!"

Kim: "oh, hey Jack I didn't know you were behind me!"

Jack: "yeah, I was so where is my kiss?"

Kim: "Well... I would... But..."

Kim started talking off running. She ran all the way home with Jack following shortly behind. "Kim wait up ... I can't run much more." Kim slowed down so that Jack could catch up when he did he grabbed her and laid her on the ground. "Haha! I got you!" Jack said as he was laying on top of Kim in her yard.

Kim: " Jack..."

Jack: "yeah?"

Kim: "are we doing this right?!"

Jack:" what do you mean?!"

Kim:"I mean we have only known each other for a few days. I know that I like u but I barely know anything about you. I really want to get to know you maybe we should start out as friends?!"

Jack:" yeah... I guess ur right."

Kim:" Jack, I'm not saying we shouldn't hang out. I'm saying lets try to be friends."

Jack:" yeah Kim. I'm goin to go home."

Kim:" wait! You are already here... So... Want to come in?"

Jack:" Yeah, sure"

They walk up to the door which was unlocked, which means that her mom was home. "Mom! I'm home!"

Kim's mom:" hey swee... Um... Kim who is this?!"

Kim:"this is Jack... He is my... Friend" she finished as looking at Jack.

Kim's mom:" okay sweetie. I'm going out with the girls. Jack you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. To keep Kim company if you want!"

Jack:"thanks Ms. Crawford."

Kim's mom:" no problem and please call me Karen."

Karen walks put the door leaving Jack and Kim alone. They didnt know what to do so, they ended deciding to watching a movie.

**************2 weeks later of Jack and Kim hanging out and becoming closer and closer*************

Jack:"hey mom, hey dad"

Jacks parents:" hey we are in the living room."

Jack went into the living room and saw his parents.

Jacks mom:" jack we are going to a business trip. We are leaving tomorrow and won't be back for 5 days. You can have some friends over since its break."

Jack:" okay ill go upstairs to call some." Right before he left his mom stop him.

Jacks mom:" Jack... Kim is upstairs waiting for you."

Jack:" What and u didn't tell me till now?"

He ran upstairs to his room to see Kim sitting up against his wall with her legs straight across his bed. Jack ran an jumped right into bed with her laying right beside her.

Jack:" so my mom and dad are going out if town... I was wondering if u wanted to stay over?"

Kim:"okay let me call my mom and ask."

Jack:" okay I'm going to call the other guys. Hey if u want Grace can come with Eddie. I don't care."

Kim:" yeah thanks Jack."

Jack stepped out of his room to call the guys. All them plus grace and Julie is coming. Milton found put about grace and jack asked if Julie wanted to. Jack walked in to see Kim waking around the room. He walked up right behind her. She turned around and they were not even an inch apart.

Kim:" ahhhhh! Oh jack! Don't scare me! And my mom said I could stay." They still haven't moved away. They stood there until Jack broke the silence. "Ummm so... My parents are leaving early in the morning you can stay tonight too if u want?"

Kim:" yeah I would love to. But I have to go home to get so clothes and stuff."

Jack :" okay ill come with."


	7. Chapter 7

They went to Kim's house to get her stuff and they decided to go ask Rudy if Kim could join the dojo. "Rudy do you think I can come her to train.?" Kim looked Rudy in the eyes. "well... Yeah sure! I could always use you, Kim. You are a great fighter and with u now jack doesn't have to carry all the weight in his shoulders." Rudy said gesturing to Jack. " yeah!" jack ran up to Kim and gave her a big hug and spun her around when he stop he looked into each other eyes and paused. "okay you two love birds go honest practice tomorrow at 4:00! Don't be late!" Rudy said looking at Kim and Jack who each had a blushed face. "We are not love birds just friends!" Jack snapped "Come on the guys and girls are probably waiting at my house." They walked to Jack's house. On the way there Kim didn't talk at all. "Okay before we get to my house what is wrong?!" Jack said looking into Kim's big brown eyes. "

Kim:" it's just... People are always bringing up us being 'love birds' and I hate it. I mean I feel bad about calling us off and making u all sad but come on why do the have to rub it in my face!"

Jack:" Kimmy! Stop! U are smart and beautiful girl. You don't let them get to you like that."

Kim:"Thanks Jack" punches him in the arm. "DON'T CALL ME KIMMY"

On the walk back to Jacks, Kim and him walked in each others arms. Jack had his over her should and Kim at his waist. "Ooooooo" they heard from behind as they reached Jack's porch. They turned around to see Milton and Julie, hand in hand. "Stop it you two just come inside." Jack said while opening the door. A few minutes later the rest showed up. And the night was just about to begin. Jacks parents decided to leave tonight so the didn't have to wake up early tomorrow.


	8. Something I need to say

**I guess people don't want me to write more cause there have been no review so if u want me to write more review if not PM and I will stop! I won't tell anyone if u do!**


	9. Chapter 8

*** At Jack's house***

" you have to do it it's a dare" Jerry screamed over to Eddie who wouldn't listen.

Eddie:" do I really have to strip to my boxers an run around the whole neighborhood?"

Kim:"Eddie it's a dare u have to."

Eddie:"okay"

Eddie then stripped down and started running around like a maniac.

Kim:"Jerry truth or dare?"

Jerry:"umm... Dare"

Kim:"I dare you to lick Jacks foot!"

Jack:"eww"

Jerry looked down at jacks foot a licked it. "That's totally not swasome!"

Jack:" aight, Kim... Truth or dare."

Kim:"truth"

Jack:" do u ever miss me kissing you?!"

Kim:" umm..."

Eddie came barging through the door. "Guys I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Grace come with? And jack where is our rooms?"

Grace:"sure"

Jack:" we have 5 rooms but we can't use my parents so Jerry u can have a room. Milton and Julie you an share a room and Eddie u and Grace can share one to... But grace if u want instead u and Julie can share."

Grace and Julie:"nah we okay"

Kim:" what about me?"

Jack:" u can stay with me or room with Jerry ur choice."

Kim:"well I guess I'll be with you. I don't think I could share a room with Jerry and we all know how jealous you get Jack!"

Jack:" Kimmy... I don't get jealous."

Everyone:"yeah right"

Kim:"ha"

Jack:"Crawford you are gonna get it!"

Jack darted at Kim. He try to grab her but she escaped his grasp. "Ahh" Kim was screaming while running around. She was zig-zagging all around the room. Jack tried to catch up with her and finally did tacking her down to the ground and pinned her arms above her head.

Jack:" Kimmy u know u can't get away from me!"

Kim then got in his face acting she was about to kiss him when he moved one hand to her cheek she rolled over on top of him and pinned his arms down.

Kim:" DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!"

Kim got up off of Jack and extended her hand to help him off the ground. They realized that the other guys were all gone.

Jack:" let's go to bed"

Kim:" okay"

Kim and Jack took turns getting in the shower. Kim was wearing a purple tank top with Deep black short shorts. Jack was wearing blue plaid pajama pants with a skin tight tank top that showed off his muscle just right.

Jack:" okay then lets go to bed"

Kim laid down and covered herself with jacks blankets.

Jack:" u comfortable with this? I mean I can sleep with Jerry!"

Kim:" No it's okay! As long as u are comfortable then I'm okay."

Jack:"good! Goodnight, Kim"

With that they both fell asleep.

**next morning**

"GOOOOD MOOORNING" Jack yelled up the stairs while making breakfast. Everyone was down stairs eating they heard a knock on the door. Jack went to go answer it. "Guys, you might want to see this!"

They all walked to the fort and were surprised to see...

**cliffhanger... Please tell me what u think! And if u have any ideas then just pyro ate message me thanks see ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Donna!" Kim yelled! "What are you doing here?" "I was gonna ask you the same question!" Kim grab Jacks arm and replied "we are staying here because jacks parents are on a business trip. When did u get back?! I thought that u were vacationing with your parents for the while break?""

Donna gave Kim a stare. "I was here wanting to see if Jack wanted to go with me tonight! But I guess..." Looking between Jack and Kim. Kim took no time " No, Donna we aren't together!" Jack looked down at Kim as her grip on his arm loosen then finally disappears. "Oh good! Jack do you want to out with me tonight?" Everyone looked at Jack then back to Donna. "Umm... Donna I don't think tonight's a good night... I can't leave my guest alone so I can go on a date with you sorry!" Donna was about to turn around when Milton said something "Jack, Julie and I are going out tonight. So is grace and Eddie and I bet Kim and Jerry can find something to do together around here or they can go out to I mean Jack this could be our date night." Everyone agreed. "Kim?" Kim looked up at Jack "You going to be okay with Jerry?!" Kim looked at Jerry and smiled. "Yeah Jack me and Kim will stay in and watch a movie." Jack was still not convinced "I could stay..." Before Jack could get the sentence out Kim blurted "Jack go have fun!" Donna listened to everything they said "alright then Jack call me later! See ya" with that she was gone. " Kim I could stay." Jack said looking worried. " Jack! Go! I will have Jerry here if I need anything." Kim smiled and looked at Jack. "Okay... I will go" Jack took up the stairs to call Donna.


End file.
